spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyro the Dragon
Spyro the Dragon '''is the main and titled character of his videogame franchise and The Legend of Spyro trilogy. He is also a playable character in the Skylanders series and a major character in the Skylanders Academy cartoon series. In the Skylanders series Spyro is a part of the Magic Element. History Spyro '''Spyro the Dragon was a young dragon that helped defend the Dragon Realms from evil villains. As was in the first video game he stared in Spyro the Dragon, Spyro had to defeat Gnasty Gnorc and his goons while also freeing the other dragons. In Spyro 2 Ripto's Rage also known as Spyro Gateway to Glimmore, Spyro wanted to go on a vacation but was instead found himself in Glimmore. He had to free the inhabitants of Glimmore from the tyrannical rain of Ripto and his two henchmen Crush and Gulp. Spyro had to bring back all the stolen dragon eggs in Spyro Year of the Dragon, from the Forgotten Realms. He also had to team up with multiple characters to defeat the person responsible for stealing all the dragon eggs in the first place, Sorceress. In Spyro Season of Ice and Spyro Season of Flame, the young purple dragon will clear out most of the Rynocs left over from his last adventure. During the events of Spyro Enter the Dragonfly, it is reveled that Ripto sevived his last encounter with Spyro and teleported away most of the Dragonflies. This leads Spyro to look for and bring back all the missing Dragonflies and defeat Ripto as well as his goons a second time. In Spyro: A Hero's Tale a new threat known as Red brought back Gnasty Gnorc and used his gnorc minions to help him takeover the Dragon Realms with a type of Dark Gems. Spyro had to take out Gnasty again as well as Ineptune, a mermaid and Red himself twice. After his second defeat Red was trapped in a jar be the professor. Spyro had to take down more Rynocs in Spyro Attack of the Rynocs as well as defeat, yet another time, Ripto and his two goons. During the events of Crash Bandicoot: Purple Ripto's Rampage and Spyro Orange the Cortex Conspiracy, both Ripto and Dr. Neo Cortex team up to defeat the heroes Spyro and Crash Bandicoot, this however backfired leaving both Ripto and Dr. Neo Cortex in the dust. Spyro: Shadow Legercy was the last adventure Spyro went on before training with the Elder Dragons. Spyro must defeat the shadow monsters and their master the Sorcerer, while also freeing all the inhabitants of the realms and bringing Red back to his role as a Elder Dragon. Crash Bandicoot Spyro made a cameo in Crash Twinsanity, where Dr. Neo Cortex told the other mad scientists that "He might want his gems back." Spyro is also a playable racer in the Gameboy Advanced version of Crash Nitro Cart. The Legend of Spyro During the events of The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning, the Dragon temple was attacked by Malefor, leaving one of the Dragon Elders to put a single Dragon Egg in a basket down the river, in hopes of keeping it safe. The Dragon that hatched from the egg was Spyro, he was raised by Dragonflies and was an adopted brother of one called Sparx. Both Spyro and Sparx went off in the woods and fought apes, only to find a Dragon Elder. the Elder told Spyro that he was fabled Purple Dragon that are born once every ten generations and was teaching him about each of his elemental powers. Spyro took out multiple foes until he was up against Cynder, a dragon that was corrupted by Malefor. In The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night, Spyro woke up after after his fight with Cynder, leading him and and Sparx to look for the Chronicler, while he was fighting more minions of Malefor and regaining his powers. When they found the Chronicler, Spyro went out to the Well of Souls in hopes to help Cynder, after she was no longer corrupted. Spyro and Sparx later found themselves on a boat in an arena battle until they were up against Cynder herself. This was just a ruse however as Cynder and Spyro tried to escape the ship, Spyro was also taking down the ship captain. After escaping the ship, Spyro went to rescue Cynder from the Ape King and battled him, unlocking a form known as Dark Spyro and murdered the king in cold blood, leading to Cynder rescuing him from the dark energy. Spyro also frozen himself, Cynder and Sparx in in an orange crystal. In The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, Spyro and Cynder and Sparx was awakened by some new minions of Malefor, given both Spyro and Cynder strange necklaces that connected their Spirits... Skylanders Biogrophy Spyro hails from a rare line of magical purple dragons that come from a faraway land few have ever traveled. It's been said that the Scrolls of the Ancients mention Spyro prominently - the old Portal Masters having chronicled his many exciting adventures and heroic deeds. Finally, it was Master Eon himself who reached out and invited him to join the Skylanders. From then on, evil faced a new enemy - and the Skylanders gained a valued ally. Actions Spyro fist appeared in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, where he along with all of the other Skylanders where fighting Kaos' minions until he destroyed the Core of Light with one of those minions, leading him and all of the other Skylanders that part in that fight to be sent to Earth. This was until the Portal Masters brought him and the others back to Skylands. Spyro, along with Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy are the main three Skylanders throughout the game and was featured in the last cut seen showing Kaos being sent to Earth. Spyro also has a pair of counterparts known as Legendary Spyro and Dark Spyro. Spyro also gained new abilities during Skylanders: Giants, while aiding the Giants to prevent Kaos from trying to re-awaking the Arkeyan army for his own gains. In Skylanders: Universe (now discontinued) Spyro as well as all of the other Skylanders from Spyro's adventure and Giants were playable characters that could roam around Skylands and find treasures. Spyro also gains new abilities in Skylanders: SWAP-Force, where in this form he would be called Mega Ram Spyro, while helping the SWAP-Force to prevent Kaos to 'Evilize' the Ancient Elementals, while also having a counterpart known as Mega Ram Dark Spyro. Spyro gains two counterparts in Skylanders: Trap Team, under the name Eon's Elite Spyro and Spry, who would help the Trap Masters to capture the freed Villains. In Skylanders: Battlecast, Spyro along with all of the Skylanders from Spyro's Adventure to SuperChargers can fight various Villains in card form. In Skylanders: Imaginators, Spyro along with other Skylanders act as non-playable characters, while they still can be played, helping other Skylanders throughout the game. Spyro appears In Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, with a counterpart known as Shadow Spyro, where the two also gains an Awakened Form. Spyro may also appear in Skylanders: SuperChargers and Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing, where he would help the SuperChargers in their respected adventures. Skylanders Academy Coming Soon. Appearances Spyro *Spyro the Dragon *Spyro 2 Ripto's Rage!/Spyro Gateway to Glimmore *Spyro Year of the Dragon *Spyro: Collectors Edition **Spyro the Dragon **Spyro 2 Ripto's Rage!/Spyro Gateway to Glimmore **Spyro Year of the Dragon *Spyro Season of Ice *Spyro Season of Flame *Spyro Enter the Dragonfly *Spyro Attack of the Rynocs *Spyro Orange the Cortex Conspiracy *Spyro A Hero's Tail *Spyro: Shadow Legercy *Spyro Reignited Trilogy (Remake) **Spyro the Dragon (Remastered) **Spyro 2 Ripto's Rage!/Spyro Gateway to Glimmore (Remastered) **Spyro Year of the Dragon (Remastered) Crash Bandicoot *Crash Twinsanity (cameo) *Crash Nitro Cart (Gameboy Advanced only) *Crash Bandicoot: Purple Ripto's Rampage The Legend of Spyro *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning *The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Skylanders: Giants *Skylanders: SWAP Force *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Universe (Discontinued) *Skylanders: Cloud Patrol *Skylanders: Lost Islands *Skylanders: Battlegrounds *Skylanders: Battlecast *Skylanders: Ring of Heroes Novels *Books **The Machine of Doom **Spyro verses the Mega Monsters **Gill Grunt and the Curse of the Fish Master **Cynder Confrunts the Weather Wizards **Stump Smash Crosses the Bone Dragon **Trigger Happy Targets the Evil Kaos *Comics **Skylanders: Issue 0 The Kaos Trap (cameo) **Skylanders: Issue 1 Forgotten Flynn **Skylanders: Issue 2 Mini But Mighty (cameo) **Skylanders: Issue 4 Champions Déjà Vu All Over Again and Again **Skylanders: Issue 7 Return of the Dragon king Part 1 **Skylanders: Issue 8 Return of the Dragon king Part 2 **Skylanders: Issue 9 Return of the Dragon king Part 3 **Skylanders: Issue 12 Graduation Dau (cameo) **Rift into Overdrive **Skylanders: SuperChargers Issue 1 Secret Agent Secrets Part 1 **Skylanders: SuperChargers Issue 2 Secret Agent Secrets Part 2 **Skylanders: SuperChargers Issue 3 Secrets Agent Secrets Part 3 **Skylanders: SuperChargers Issue 6 Dive, Dive, Dive! Part 2 (cameo) Skylanders Academy *Season 1 **Episode 1 Skylanders Unite! **Episode 2 My Way or the Sky Way **Episode 3 Missing Links **Episode 4 Dream Girls **Episode 5 The Hole Truth **Episode 6 Space Invaders **Episode 7 Anger Mismanegment **Episode 8 Pop Rocks **Episode 9 Beard Science **Episode 10 The Skylands Are Falling! **Episode 11 Crash Landing **Episode 12 Assault on Skylander Academy *Season 2 **Episode 1 Spyromania **Episode 2 I Dream of Ninjini **Episode 3 Return to Cynder **Episode 4 Thankstaking for the Memories **Episode 5 Elementary, My Dear Eruptor **Episode 6 Split Decision **Episode 7 The People vs. Pop Fizz **Episode 8 One Flu Over the Skylander's Nest **Episode 9 Belly of the Beast **Episode 10 Who's Your Daddy? **Episode 11 Sheep(ball) Dreams **Episode 12 It Techs Two **Episode 13 Touch of Evil *Season 3 **Episode 11 Split **Episode 12 Raiders of the Lost Arkus, Part 1 **Episode 13 Raiders of the Lost Arkus, Part 2 Trivia *His name is a play on the words Spiro, Latin for "to breath" and Pyro, Greek for "fire". *In The Legend of Spyro trilogy, it is stated that Spyro will be reborn every ten generations. **Some fans have also speculated that all or at least most versions of Spyro have the same spirit. *Spyro's Skylander counterpart can be considered as the leader of the Core Skylanders and mascot for the Skylanders of the Magic Element. See Also *Malefor *Dark Spyro *Spry Navigation Category:Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Animal Sorcerers Category:Spyro Sorcerers Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Dragons Category:Spyro Category:The Legend of Spyro Category:The Legend of Spyro Sorcerers Category:Skylanders Category:Skylander Category:TT Games Category:TT Games Sorcerers Category:Magic Category:Magic Wielders Category:Leaders Category:Skylanders Academy Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Spirits Category:Toy Line Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Cartoon Sorcerers Category:Book Sorcerers Category:Comic Sorcerers Category:Crossover Sorcerers